OC FUN STORIES
by Mint Writer Presents
Summary: Now you can send me an oc and I will make a story about them. This is rated T because of maybe some action but not for bad words. This will be fun! Plz R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Story 1**

**Mint Writer**

**A/N Hey guys! It has come! You guys gave me 5 reviews and 10 follows altogether. Now, you can send me your oc and I will make up a story about them. Now, time for Mint!**

My name is Mint Writer. My coat is cyan blue, my mane and tail are mint with one stripe of pink, and my eyes are red and I have glasses. Now, I'm going to tell you how I got my cutie mark.

It was my birthday. I was of course happy, being a filly and all, but what made it especially happy was that I was turning five! For me, turning five means halfway to turning ten. Besides that, it would be normal. I woke up and jumped out of bed down stairs. I carefully walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. There was my Grandpa, Story Writer, and my Mom, Non-fiction Writer. My mom has a cyan blue coat and a pink mane and tail and a cutie mark with a book and pencil while my grandpa had a cyan mane, red mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a notebook with a pencil. My mother said "Good morning, Minty Pie. Hope you slept well. According to my research, sixty percent of ponies can't sleep." I looked at my mom, who was making pancakes and orange juice. My filly voice which sounded mature and yet it comes from a filly said "Good, Momma!" "Well, there's the pretty, mint-and-pink-maned youngster! How's it going in the magical realm of your imagination?" My grandpa always joked about how ponies think grandpas sound all the time. "Good, Grandpapa!" I said. "I dreamed that I was opening a big present for my birthday, mom!" I finally noticed that my father wasn't here. "Your father had to catch some "big news", so he went out early. He'll see you at dinner." said my Grandpa. I frowned. Out of every day of the week, he had to miss my special day breakfast. "Don't be so sad, Mint. He'll still come." I sighed but then was soon busy eating my special breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later, my mom sat on her desk and asked me to come and see her. "Yes, Mom? What do you want me here for?" My mom stared at a photo album. "Well, you have reached the time where you will get your Writer's Inspiration. You see, it's been passed down through generation through generation of the Writer's family. You see, this picture is when Grandpa turned five." I stared at the picture. The picture was of a filly Grandpa with a pencil in his shirt pocket with his cutie mark. He looks like as though he is writing so fast with underneath saying "Story Writer's New Cutie Mark!" "As you see, he got his cutie mark from writing a story which got published. And your father, he got his cutie mark from writing a newspaper article about the dangerous overpopulation crisis. I was unique in the fact that I wasn't a part of the Writer family but I still got my inspiration. Hopefully, you will get your inspiration." I got confused. I didn't really like writing. In fact, at school, it was my least favorite subject. "I don't even like writing, mommy! How will I get my inspiration if I don't like it?" She looked at me with a warm smile and said "Well, your not the first. You see, I didn't like writing either but then, on my fifth birthday, WHAM! I had a need for writing every day." It still didn't make sense but I decided it was time to move on. I went on my way to school.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That day was truly the best day at school in my life. I first was sung to by the rest of the class and then, after a bit of writing, I was happy to find out no writing homework was today! I ran out and joined my friend, Handy Dandy. He decided to play with me on the swings. The young little pegasus jumped off the swings and flew up high and wrote the words "Happy Birthday Mint Writer!" Many of my classmates said happy birthday after that. Then, we were called inside and we did all of the usual things like reading and math. Then, I ran all the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened up the door to see it was dark inside. I was a bit scared of the dark so I had to cry "Hello?" No answer came. I went into the living room and... "SURPRISE!" My Mom and Dad and Grandpa came out. I hugged my Dad for I don't always see him at this time. "DADDY!" I cried as I hugged him. Meet my dad, Newspaper Writer. He has a red coat and a mint mane and tail. His cutie mark is a newspaper with a pencil on top of it. We embraced our hug until he said, "Alright! Let's do cake, my little Minty Pie." I went over to the cake and I saw a small blue box with a mint bow and a cake with a number five candle that was lit. I quickly sat where the cake was and they sang, "Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday Dear Mint Writer! Happy Birthday to YOU!" I laughed and then I made a wish and blew out the candles. "What did you wish for, Minty?" My mother asked. "I'm not supposed to tell you or else it won't come true!" We all laughed and then we all enjoyed a piece of my cake. Afterwards, my father said, "Here's your present, Mint! Happy Birthday!" I read aloud who it was from which is my entire family. I was so happy that afterwards I opened it so fast!...and was disappointed just as fast. Inside was a yellow, number-2, pencil with a pink top eraser and the words "Mint's Pencil." I brought it out and smiled just to show appreciation. I then said "Why did you guys get me this?" "For your Inspiration, my dear." said my father. "Every Writer needs a pencil. According to what I came up with is that you need your own pencil every DAY." I was disappointed, and my family could see it. My Dad said, "It should have happened right NOW!" and then my mom defended me by saying "Well, she needs to wait. We all do." Then my parents got into a big argument. "I think you better go upstairs!" said Grandpa through the loudness. I put the pencil on my ear which strangely felt comfortable, and went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I threw a tantrum in my room. Why did my parents buy me just a pencil. I quickly thought that maybe I should just try writing with it. I brought out some paper and started thinking. What should I write about. Then, I thought about how my older brother, Reader Writer, who is dead, showed me how to fly a kite. I thought how he told me to run and get it in the air and then never loose grip of the string. I always though how I wanted to fly with the kite. That was when it happened. It happened slowly but it still happened. I started getting ideas. I wrote and wrote and wrote until an entire story about how a filly went flying through the air was formed. I finally finished and gave it the title, "How to fly with a kite." Just then, my father came in. He sat down next to me as I put my pencil on my ear. "Minty, I just wanted to apologize about my attitude. I thought that you would be a writer of your own but it just pulled me away from what was important. You don't have to have the pencil. You can just give it to me." I then hugged him and said, "Do you want to look at my story?" I gave him the pages. He didn't look at it though. He was looking at me in awe. "What is it, Daddy?" I asked. "You have your Cutie Mark!" He smiled. I looked at my flank to see my cutie mark: two pencils crossed over each other. He hugged me and then called down to my mother who came up with my grandpa and celebrated. They asked me to read my story to them. I then read and afterwards, they sent it to the publishers. To my surprise, I actually cared about my pencil. Whenever some pony touched it, they would regret it. My family said to me that night, "Happy Birthday, Mint. Your Cutie Mark story shall be remembered." My wish came true that day. I wished to fit in with my family.

**Alright! Now, you can send in an oc and I will make up a story after a while. Remember to give me important info. It wouldn't work if you didn't give me that info. Anyway, since I may not get to say this or I may, have a good Halloween if you celebrate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 2**

**Arch Angel**

**A/N Oh My Gosh! A lot of bronies like this idea! Now, I have to write which is awesome! Anyway, if you haven't, check out my forum on my bio and let's do this.**

My name is Arch Angel. I am 15, my coat is neon blue, my mane is spiky and is black with teal on top. My cutie mark is the ghost recon future soldier skull and I am half robot or at least that's what other ponies say. I am the leader of a secret protector group called The Ghosts. I'm going to tell you the story about how we made the group.

I had just woken up to sunshine and lots of it. I was in a room shared by three other ponies. The one on my right is a changeling named Flash Drive. He usually is in the form of a pony with a dark grey coat and a red and white mane and blue eyes. He is my most trusted soldier and has an interesting story. He ran away from his hive because no pony cared about his existence. I found him and under the permission of Princess Luna, trained him.

The pony to left is Juggernaut. He is an earth pony but I don't know what the heck he looks like. Is he red or green or blue? I don't know! The reason why is because he wears armor all over his body. Basically, he's a living tank!

In front of me was Big Joke or Joker as we like to call him. He is an earth pony with a blue coat with a hint of black and a black mane. He was born with brittle bone disease and when I found him, we gave him a experimental serum to fix his legs. His cutie mark are pilot wings. It was at a late hour but I could already tell that it was time for the night shift.

After waking up the rest, we put on some equipment and we put on a mask to conceal our identities. I told them places to go.

"Joker, you and Juggernaut go and protect the suburbs. I will go into the alley ways. Flash, you go to the castle." I said.

I soon reached the alleyways. It was dark, but that didn't stop me from hearing the pleas for help.

"Help me!" I heard a voice say.

"It's no use, Non-fiction Writer. The only thing you can do is DIE!" I heard another voice say.

I came across the end of the alley. In the corner was a mare with a cyan coat and a pink mane. She was holding a filly in her grasp that had a cyan coat and a mint mane with a pink stripe in it who looked around 6. They both had fear in their eyes as I saw a cloaked pony was trying to kill the mare. Before he was able to shoot the mare, I hit him, right behind him. Unfortunately, he had shot and it accidentally hit the mare in the front, left hoof. She fell and the filly went near her. I hit the colt and then, brought him to the police, but in secrecy. I looked at the mare. The filly was curled up next to her, tears in the filly's eyes.

"Flash," I said through my headphones. "could you please take this filly to her house and her mom to the hospital. The mom got shot and the filly needs someone to take care of her."

"Yes, Arch." I heard through the headphones.

After a successful night of crime fighting, I finally had all of us at headquarters. I had taken the cloaked figure to the police, but unknown to me, that that action would bring somepony to find me. We all talked about our crime fighting. Flash stopped a burglar, Joker stopped a murderer, and Flash stopped a bunch of drug dealers. We all sent them to the police.

Suddenly, I heard a lot of ponies coming into out headquarters.

"All ponies, evacuate through the secret escape route!" I said.

"I can't find the secret escape route! It's too hidden." said Joker.

"We found it." said Flash, rolling his eyes.

I then heard ponies knocking at the door. I was more alarmed. I quickly got ready for battle. Right before they got in, I heard the secret escape route door slam. I knew that they had escaped. Just then, a group of ponies broke in. They had guns. Before I was able to shoot at them, they shot a dart at me. I started feeling sleepier and sleepier until I fell asleep.

I heard yelling and the barking of orders as I slowly woke up. I saw one stallion with an orange coat and a red mane with blue eyes. Two other ponies were near him but as time stretches, I don't remember what they looked like.

"You! What's your name?" asked one of the ones near the other stallion.

I refused to answer only to have a pony take off my robotic wing. I yelled in pain as it hurt.

"My name is Arch Angel." I said.

"So, Arch, tonight, at 12:00 A.M., were you involved with a mare and her filly with a mugger? If so, tell me, did you hurt the mare?"

"Why would I hurt a single pony that is innocent while the mugger is not?" I answered his question with a question.

"Now, the filly reported having her mother brought to the hospital by another pony with the same mask. Now, how many of you are there?"

I refused to answer, for if I said the amount, my friends would be in trouble.

"Not speaking, huh? Bring him to the electro shocker after tearing off his other wing." yelled the same pony, which I assumed and still assume, is the leader.

Yet another wing was torn off and again a pain went through my body. This time, something surprised me about the pony with the orange coat.

"Stop! Stop the Torture!" He yelled, sounding like as though he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Fire Flier! Do you dare defy my authority?" the leader asked.

"If you don't stop the torture, I'll use my amulet. You won't have ponies to serve you anymore." said the orange pony.

"What makes you think that without torture, he will talk?" the leader again trying to get the upper hoof of the argument, clearly failing.

"I believe that if you don't torture a soul, they won't hurt you, and, maybe they could give you the information much quicker than when you are torturing them." I was listening intently over the fate of my life.

"What next? After this, you will return to your family? They rejected you!" The leader fiercely trying to scare him but to no avail.

"NO! I REJECTED MYSELF, THINKING THAT I WAS A MONSTER AND NOW I KNOW THAT I AM A MONSTER JUST FROM LEAVING MY FAMILY!" The leader looked terrified and backed up along with the other pony.

"Well, let's give you a surprise then." said the leader.

To my surprise, a bouncing filly came into the room. She had a red coat and an orange mane and green eyes. Seeing the pony that saved my life, the filly jumped onto him.

"Daddy!" She cried as both of them laughed.

"Mike the Mechanic, fix him. Then, have Fire Flier deal with him. I completely cleanse myself of this."

I soon found myself in a room where they fixed my wings and other injuries from past fights. When I was done, they lead me to a room where I saw the same pony with his daughter.

"Let me guess. Cameras are all over this room." I said after seeing the sheer emptiness of the room other than a table and three chairs.

"If you can believe me, there is none, and no glass or any other thing that could record what your saying. Just you, me, and my daughter."

I sat down and he quickly introduced himself.

"My name is Fire Flier. This is my daughter, Fire Hawk. Say hello, Fire."

The filly only looked at me with a shy look. She didn't say hi and yet, Fire Flier continued.

"Sorry about how they treated you. Our leader is from a group of gangsters so, they do punishment hard. Now, to business. You have done me a kindness. You have made me want to be with my family again. I want to do something to repay you."

I thought hard about this offer. I could use things for the ghosts.

"Why would you give me this offer if you could believe what your boss says about me being the pony who wanted to kill that mare?"

"I believe that my boss has no eyes. He can't see through his heart so he doesn't see how you could help the government. Your group saved a mare and her filly's life in the break of night where crime takes a foot. I want your group to succeed."

"My group is has three other ponies other than me. We need food, high-tech weapons, and more ponies. What could you do?"

The colt looked at me and then said, "We will give you the funding and support for all of these things. You won't have to pay us a penny."

Such kindness was a gift. It's not everyday that a pony saves your skin and then gives you something. I was very grateful.

After coming out of the room, the colt said, "Boss, their group needs food, high-tech weapons, and more ponies to fight with. You do this, I will let you keep my pay check."

The boss thought about it before saying to me, "Round up your men. You are getting an upgrade."

The last thing that nice colt asked before leaving was, "What's the name of your group?"

I answered, "We are the Ghosts."

"Then, Ghosts, you shall never be killed. Your motto shall be "You can't kill a ghost." This will be a secret military organization."

That is how my group, The Ghosts, rose above others. I will always be known as the starter of the Ghosts but my savior, Fire Flier, will always be the one to help it.


End file.
